Rock crushers are used in mining to reduce an ore to smaller particles and powder from which minerals may be extracted. Prior art rock crushers often have many moving parts. This makes them expensive to manufacture and maintain. Most prior art crushers use a large amount of energy to crush a given volume of rock. This makes such crushers expensive to operate.